


F#%K IT ALL

by Refictionista



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Divorce, Frozen (2013) Parody, Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Parody, Poetry, Prose Poem, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refictionista/pseuds/Refictionista
Summary: Parody of Frozen'sLet it Gobased on my divorce.WARNING: the language is rather colorful.





	1. Book Cover




	2. F#%K IT ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't completely indicative of my marriage... I never considered myself weak, but the allegory of becoming strong fit well into the lyrics.

I go to bed alone each night,  
Not a husband to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen.  
For years we've fought, I've lost, I've cried,  
Couldn't make him change;  
Heaven knows I've tried.

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see,  
Be the good wife you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know...  
Well, now they know.

Fuck it all, fuck it all,  
Can't hold it back anymore.

Fuck it all, fuck it all,  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care  
what he's going to say.  
Bring this divorce case on.  
My maiden name is better anyway.

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem wrong,  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Fell away now that I'm strong.

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!

Fuck it all, fuck it all,  
I'm about to be single again.  
Fuck it all, fuck it all,  
I'll get through all this pain.  
Here I stand,  
But here I won't stay.  
My marriage is bygone.

My lawyer charges fees for things I can't believe.  
Tens of thousands spent, because I'm not that naive.  
My husband's ruthlessness is beyond unsurpassed,  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past.

Fuck it all, fuck it all,  
It's time for the divorce decree to be drawn.  
Fuck it all, fuck it all,  
That blushing bride is gone.  
Here I stand,  
In the light of day.  
Let my mother-in-law rage on.

That bitch never bothered me anyway!


End file.
